Free Voltron Fanfic Idea
by Darkness593
Summary: This is a free to use Voltron AU fic idea. Details inside. Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to Dreamworks.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea for a Voltron: Legendary Defender AU fic. I can't promise that I will have time to write it myself, so treat it as a free idea to take on. Here's an overview.**

The setting will be a galactic college, so whichever author takes this will have free reign to make Shiro either a student or a teacher(knowing the age gap between him and the other paladins), split up among it's buildings, which identify themselves as their own "academy's". Galra Academy holds the most sway among the svhool board, since at this point Zarkon is the primary financial supplier. Altean academy sits in ruin, three guesses why, and the other buildings are essentially kept firmly under Galra Academy's heel, save for one, Paladin Academy. Paladin Academy only ever has ten students: The Lions(who will be receiving the Mecha Girl treatment for the purposes of this story) and their Paladins. This is where the story begins. (The Lions' names will be their colors, for simplicity's sake)

Keith is the first to arrive, since Shiro asked him to come, and already makes his mark as a kind-hearted delinquent/bad boy when he pulls his knife on a couple of Galra boys causing Red some trouble. She in turn chooses Keith to be her Paladin. When Lance, Pidge and Hunk arrive, they don't do anything nearly as risky to become the Paladins of their respective Lions. The story then follows a pretty standard slice of life storyline for the rest of Volume 1(A Volume in this story coincides with a Season of the show), then Black sparks a romance subplot when she shows interest in Keith, to Red's dismay. Shiro disappears at the end of Volume 2, causing Keith to become more erratic at the start of Volume 3(I imagine there being quite a few "Confrontation in the rain" scenes between Keith and Galra students who may be connected to Shiro's disappearance). Black ends up being the only one able to calm Keith down enough to listen to reason, sparking his side of their romance(Red uses Lance as a rebound, but it eventually turns into a relationship, though what kind, you can decide). Allura then transfers into Paladin Academy, upon Blue's request, and a new status quo is formed... until "Shiro"(Kuron) arrives and Keith transfers into Marmora Academy(Black is a bit of a crybaby in regards to Keith leaving). Then comes the mystery subplot, with Keith Holmesing it up with Kolivan and later Krolia. Keith eventually comes back to Paladin Academy to call out "Shiro" as a fake, as he finds the real Shiro's body while investigating Lotor's underground (insert illegal thing here). After confronting Kuron and Lotor, a new status quo is reached, as well as the romance subplot between Keith and Black coming to a satisfying conclusion (until Volume 7).

Not that this needs to be explained, but the primary ship of the story is between Keith and Black(Bleith?), but as is normal in Slice of Life stories, there's more than one relationship. In terms of Lance, you could go with the classic Allurance/Lallura(whatever you call it) or you could follow the story's trend and ship Lance with Red(Rance?). I'd say everyone else is fair game.

 **Well, there's the overview. Any details, like class order, clubs, or school events/trips are free for you to decide should you choose to pick this story up. Please leave a review if you're interested in writing this, that way I know who to keep an eye out for in terms of this story popping up.**


	2. Bonus Idea

**Here's a bonus idea I thought up that may interest some people. This time, I'll provide information as well as a little snippet to serve as a jumping off point.**

 **Premise: While investigating Quintessence fluctuations left behind by their battle with Lotor at the end of season six, a Quintessence pulse threatens to overcharge the Blue Lion, until Keith dives in and the Black Lion takes the brunt of it. Unbeknownst to the Paladins, the pulse had melded some of the Black Lion's Quintessence with Keith's, the effects of which aren't discovered until morning, when a little girl with a striking resemblance to Keith is found in the Lion's cockpit. Who she came from is obvious from the start, both through her resemblance to Keith and the armor she wears, which resembles the Black Lion. But those who are slow on the uptake are brought into the fold when she, clear as a bell, calls Keith "Daddy". The child appears to be two years old.**

 **Besides Keith, she only refers to two other people in a familial way. Krolia is "Gwamma" (because cute) and Shiro is "Unca Shiwo".**

 **Ships: Kallura; Allura will slowly fill out a motherly role for the child. Lamelle; because Lance deserves** ** _something_** **after everything he's been through. Punk; because why not?**

 **And now the snippet:**

Keith stood by the Black Lion, arms crossed, looking over the horizon. the thought of returning to Earth was prominent in Keith's mind, as well as the rest of the Paladins, though Lance seemed to be the only one voicing his excitement about it. If Allura hadn't suggested that he take the Red Lion and search for some resources, Keith may have smacked him upside the head. As for the other Paladins, Pidge and Hunk were helping Coran set up transmitters and radars so they could contact the Coalition, as a lot needed to be done before they began their trek to Earth. Allura had taken their rest period to learn as much as she could about the surviving Alteans from Romelle. And Shiro? He was still unconscious, being guarded by Keith's wolf as well as Krolia. Keith sighed as he took in the sunset of the planet. He had never considered how alien everything was until this moment.

"Keith!" Pidge called from their camp, "We have a problem!"

Keith ran over to the Green Lion, where the transmitter had been set up. Allura reached the transmitter shortly after Keith.

"What is it?" Keith asked.

"Some kind of energy fluctuation in the same are we fought Lotor," Pidge explained, "We can't be certain at this point, but it might be Quintessence."

"Do you think Lotor's trying to escape from the rift?"

"Unlikely," Coran stated, "Otherwise, we would've detected Voltron. This is something else."

"Hmm...," Keith thought for a moment. He was no expert, but even he knew that large energy outputs, even those that were canceled out, could leave an area unstable. Keith turned to Allura, "You know more about Quintessence than the rest of us, can you identify it?"

"I'll need to get in close," Allura explained.

"I'll back you up in Black," Keith turned to the others, "keep communications open. Notify me the instant Lance gets back. If this gets dangerous, we may need Voltron."

Pidge and Hunk nodded in agreement and Keith and Allura headed for their respective Lions. The Blue Lion roared to life and took to the sky, followed closely by the Black Lion.

 **...**

 **That's it for the snippet. Feel free to continue the story from there. I can't wait to see where you guys can take this.**


End file.
